Ssanyu
Ssanyu Natrulon is the Vizier of the Sith Intelligence Network of the New Sith Order and the Marchioness of Ord Vaxal. Description Ssanyu stands at a height of only 1.7m and her body is curvaceous in its slender hourglass shape. Obsidian hair hangs straight and loose around her, parted slightly to the left side of her head, cut in three rough layers. Her face is soft, the lines gentle and easy on the eye, the flawless brilliant green flesh covers her entire physique and holds a sheen from the scales that decorate various parts of it; a slightly sloping forehead is intersected by thin brown eyebrows that curve up, then drop down at a sharp angle at the outer edges, leaving the impression of a silence challenge being issued. Beneath the brows, naturally long and full lashes frame the amethyst coloured orbs; the eyes wide but not innocent, a edge visible in them that speaks of loss, and a hidden reserve of strength one might not at first suspect. A slender nose cuts between the daring orbs. Soft, full cheekbones, an easy line of jaw to slightly sharp elongated chin, and soft, bow shaped lips of a dark emerald green hue complete the image of her face. Around the neck is draped a simple platinum chain, from which dangles a cunningly wrought pendant in the shape of a intertwining design just above the cleft of her chest. The muted purple shades of her dress almost seem to shimmer, its simple wide neckline a graceful curve that reveals a slight turn of bare shoulder, an expanse of throat. Flowing sleeves are captured at her wrists, cuffed and fastened with amethyst buttons. She has small dainty delicate wrists, they look almost frail. Connecting from her wrists are a pair of small hands, with slender fingers tipped with elongated nails.The soft fabric eases down her form to her ankles. Her figure enhanced, small waist cinched with a belt-like corset, fine embroidery of gold and silver on a black silk background, a slight peak and drop point at its laced front. The delicate feet are held with the barely-there fine black straps of a pair of black satin 3-inch heels. Personality As true to the race, Ssanyu outwardly appears cold and unfeeling. There are very rare and few times that the break of the self control would occur to the point that actual emotion comes to be shown. It is in these times that the emotion tends not to be what one would come to expect as a reaction. Such as the case when it comes to extreme pain, she'll start laughing instead of the usual response of screaming. There are times that these emotions come to play onto the surface in other ways, usually by the means of her pigmentation changing colours to reflect her mood. However, as true to the race and her manipulative manner, this is not always a 'sure fire' manner in order to determine her actual mood. In most cases, the mood that she comes to display is false, even with the falsifying of colourings to show that she's one mood when she's in truth another mood all together. Pre-IC Background The Beginning Born within a lap of luxury, Ssanyu was one of the privileged that belonged to the upper crust of the Nobility Houses on Falleen. With only the greatest of scholars to guide her eduction, Ssanyu was gifted with a knowledge of the other planets within the galaxy and their races only furthering the normal idea that the other races were beneath them. The more that she learned about the other races, the more evidence came to pile up on how easily they can be manipulated and with great faults lying within their own behaviour. The rise and fall of their histories coming down to the lack of self discipline and the heavy play of emotions. Growth As the years continued onwards, it came a point within life that the option was set down, as many other young Falleen nobles before her, in order to travel the galaxy. While many alongside of her within this touring party it only brought them to quickly want to return to Falleen, it left Ssanyu with the want to remain amongst the galaxy. To learn more about these 'specimens' that were lower then herself. They were all but experiments to her awaiting to happen, but not just simply physical experiments but also to prod and poke at how they tick within their way of thinking, their behaviour, their feelings, etc. Emerging Having made the decision in order to leave Falleen for an unseen amount of time in order to continue her 'studies', Ssanyu was swept up within the waves of the Underworld soon enough. The lifestyle of most of the individuals running within these particular circles intrigued her, and soon enough she found another calling - the art of spying, information gathering, etc. It was soon enough that the was swept within a particular select group that specialized within the art, and it was within their ranks for numerous years that she continued to flourish. IC Background Discovery Years upon years have passed since she no longer ran with the particular group when she quite literally ran into the old leader of the group. He spoke of allegiances, of opportunities awaiting for her if she joined the New Sith Order in order to fill in a slot within Sith Intelligence Network. It was only a few hours after the initial offer was made, that it was accepted. Rise to Greatness No time was wasted since her entrance into the New Sith Order that Ssanyu already began to show what worth she was. It was through various contacts within the ranks that she began to become more adjusted to her surrounding, and what use could be of her. Within the first few months of her time within the New Sith Order the proposition was placed onto her to become the Grand Inquisitor of the Sith Intelligence Network, the highest seat that one such as herself could obtain within SIN itself. Alongside of this promotion, it was also granted onto her the nobility title of Marchioness and the planet of Ord Vaxal. Disappearance The disappearance of the Dark Lord Malign, and the highest ranks within the NSO beginning to fall away, it only led to Ssanyu's own disappearance. Leaving behind everything that she came to know with the thought it would only be temporarily, she began to fall within the shadows in order to await for the time for the appropriate re-emerging. While the eyes and ears remain on primarily the old members of NSO, she also came to watch as the galaxy took its ever current shifts. Return It was with rumor of the Dark Lord's reemerging that Ssanyu decided that it was finally time to do her own return, to see what was left within the rubble, if anything at all. On Nar Shadda was her first stop, in order to find an old acquaintance of one Juran, but only to come to find Gavin Shai. Taking the detour route, it was first Gavin that she came to present herself onto, only to later be face to face with Juran after him and his Commandos came to barge into her ship. The cards began to be placed down onto the table withi a rapid rate as she began to take back her position, from the meeting with the Dark Lord to the Masquerade in order to make the public appearance on Ord Vaxal of her return. It is soon enough that the other cards that lay within her sleeve will begin to be laid down and the ripples will far reach out along the rest of the galaxy. Quotes Random Facts OOC Stuff As placed on the note attribute on the +finger of the character: **WARNING** This character is not the friendliest within the galaxy, and her actions can be down right cruel and manipulative. Please understand that this is just the character, and not me OOCly as the player. IC=IC and OOC=OOC. Cheers! I am nearly always up for RP or TPs. Feel free to page me if you have something in mind. :) Unlike my character, I'm quite friendly. Theme Songs Rose - A Perfect Circle Aerials - System Of A Down Only - Nine Inch Nails Logs Category: Falleen Category:Sith Category:New Sith Order